Erika
Erika (エリカ Erika) serves as the Gym Leader at the Celadon City Gym. She specializes in using -type Pokémon, and holds the Rainbow Badge for the trainers that defeat her. She dresses in elegant furisode kimonos and seems to represent traditional Japanese beauty. Biography Games Erika's Gym is filled with grass, flowers and other plants, and additionally, all of the Gym members are female. The player would need to use Cut in order to reach Erika in the Gym's center. Upon defeating her, Erika rewards the player with Rainbow Badge along with TM21 (Mega Drain), in the Generation I games. In the Generation II and III games she gives out TM19 (Giga Drain). Manga Erika first told Red to catch an Eevee before he could challenge her at her gym. After catching Eevee he challenged Erika and lost. Even though he did, Erika saw potential in Red and gave him the Rainbow Badge. She fought against the mind controlled Pokémon that was aiming for all of the badges, and just like the other gym leaders, her badge was also taken. She fought against Pryce during the competition that is a battle of two regions namely Kanto and Johto. Though she lost to Pryce. Anime She was first seen as a manager at a perfume shop. Due to an insult of the perfume from Ash, Erika banned him from the shop. When Ash and co. made their way to the local Gym, they found out that Erika was also the Gym Leader, where she banned him there too. Erika later on decided to battle him. She had to under Pokémon League rules. Their match was cut short however, when Team Rocket decided to set fire to the Gym. After the ordeal, Erika rewarded Ash with a Rainbow Badge for his actions. Origins Quotes ;Celadon Gym - Erika *''Favorite kind of Pokémon''? :"I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." ---- ;Celadon Mansion - Pokémon Journal *'There's a rumor...' :"Rumor has it that if you peek into Celadon Gym, you can often see Erika snoozing." ---- ;Message from Erika *From: Erika *To: Player :"I am so glad that there are strong Trainers like you. :That awareness alone inspires and motivates me to try harder. :Please visit me again. :Zzz..."'' Sprites Pokémon Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Black 2 and White 2 Grass-type Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!)= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Erika's name is a play on of the plant ERICA, which makes her a -type trainer. *In the first release of ''Pokémon Gold's Japanese rom, the player could see Erika's Tangela at a level higher than 100. *In the games, Erika is said to sometimes fall asleep in her gym. *Erika's official art and game sprites show her having black hair, but the art in Pokémon Stadium, Pokémon Stadium 2 and the anime show her to have blue hair. *In the anime, Erika was the second Gym Leader to have a story of how she came to be today and have a younger version of herself. The first was Sabrina. Another one was Clay of the Driftveil Gym. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, all of Erika's Rematch Team have the Chlorophyll ability aside from Roserade, which has Natural Cure. *Erika's name is the same in English and Japanese. This makes her one of the few characters to have the same name in both languages (others being Iris and Cheren). Voice Actresses *'English': Leah Applebaum *'Japanese': Kyoko Hikami *'Czech: '''Jolana Smyckova *'German: 'Martina Dunker *'Portuguese (Brazil): 'Leticia Quinto *'Spanish: 'Gloria Nunez *'Iberian Spanish: '''Mariana Ortiz Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Grass Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto